Electric aircraft brakes often include a ballscrew for linear translation. A ballscrew typically converts rotational motion into translational motion by rotating the ballscrew, which translates a ballnut. Conventional actuator assemblies may comprise a ballscrew and a stationary motor housing, wherein one or more rolling element bearings (e.g., balls or rollers) are in contact with the ballscrew and motor housing. A conventional actuator assembly may also comprise a ballnut configured to engage the ballscrew, such that rotational motion of the ballscrew causes translation of the ballnut. In an electric aircraft brake, the ballnut may (either directly or through other components) apply force to a brake stack to create frictional resistance to rotary movement of the wheel to stop the aircraft.
Aircraft brake actuators may be subject to weight limitations and high load capacities. Under ideal weight and load conditions, components of aircraft brake actuators may be prone to increased deflection. Excessive deflection may cause damage to aircraft brake actuator components, decreasing the cycle life of such components.